MoSoSo (short for “mobile social software”) has become a recent phenomenon for social networking. The efforts are primarily directed to either meeting new people or providing a simplified method for keeping track of acquaintances. Various approaches are employed using individual terminology and somewhat different protocols. Some of the existing approaches are concerned with the manner of introducing people to each other.
For example, Mobido™ (mobido.com) collects photographs of members and can provide the photograph to another member under certain restricted circumstances. It also provides for individuals or businesses to be contacted through the use of “tags.”
Wave Market promotes StreetHive™ (streethive.com) which provides social networking and location tagging between friends. It allows people to know where others are and to contact such people.
Dodgeball™ (dodgeball.com) provides another social cell phone capability, where you can communicate with groups of friends. It also provides addresses of venues.
There are a number of other groups that provide for similar services that can be found at zogo.com, meetro.com, plazes.com, bedd.com, smallplanet.com, sixsense.com, jambo.net, mobiluck.com, icontact.com, imahima.com, proxpro.com, ravewireless.com, intercastingcorp.com, loopt.com, jaiku.com and satelx.com.
For the most part the MoSoSo capabilities are primarily for the users of the system to allow for meeting people and locating a defined group of people. They do not concern themselves with providing opportunities for businesses to direct their communications to likely patrons. Rather, their attention is directed to the individual subscribers and looking for points of similarity between the subscribers to bring one subscriber to the attention of another.
There is substantial interest in providing venues, where people perform individual transactions, with information that allows them to attract clientele to their venue based on the traits, behavior and demographics of people at the venue and the desired traits, behavior and demographics that the venue wishes to achieve. By demographics is meant a statistic concerning a selected population, often a population where each person possesses the same trait or traits. Systems and methods are valuable that empower the venues to compete for desirable clientele based on reliable information about potential clientele and provide for efficient use of the venue's resources, while enabling the client to select a venue based on current information, including promotions, regarding the venue.